


Poe For A Day

by redlionspride



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 gets to be human for a day, Bodyswap, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, M/M, More fluff than angst, Prompt Fill, kind of, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An electrical storm surprises the Resistance into action, trying to get everything undercover and safe. When a bolt hits Poe and BB-8 the two find themselves in a strange situation. </p>
<p>BB-8 has always wanted to be able to GIVE hugs, and now BB-8 can. </p>
<p>Can Poe learn to pilot a droid body? </p>
<p>Both Poe and BB-8 just want to go back to their old bodies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my third Poe/Finn fic in like four days? Clearly I got sucked into the fandom again and I hope I don't fall out of it. 
> 
> This was for a Prompt Fill at tfa_kink on DW. The basic prompt was that Poe (or Finn) swap bodies with BB-8 and BB-8 runs wild for a bit.   
> Prompt Found Here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=628538#cmt628538
> 
> I hope I filled it well enough for the original poster, but for the most part I just had a lot of fun letting this free form and ramble out. It was meant for goofy fun! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT :D

“Get those inside! Hurry!” Poe yelled to his crew, his pilots and the maintenance crew as they all worked to store equipment suddenly. A storm from the north was suddenly upon them, bringing winds, rain, hail and lightning at a haphazard pace. The entire base was in a chaotic hurry, running here and there, trying to pull important things inside and get them sheltered. The weather on this planet tended to be nice and storms were so few and far between that this one took the Resistance by surprise.

“Beebee! Get inside, you can’t help me anymore!” He called down to his little droid buddy, watching it roll around and try to grab things to help. BB-8 was making more of a mess than anything else.

The little droid gave an insistent chirp and whistle, protesting the fact that it could still help! There were still things Beebee could help with! BB-8 was very determined to give all the help it could give. 

Jumping down after latching his X-wing down properly, Poe moved to grab what BB-8 was pulling on, trying to get it done for the little droid. “I got this. You get into cover, buddy.” he said to his droid friend, who moaned sadly and started to roll backwards. 

Just then a bolt of lightning crashed and struck the electrical box that Beebee and Poe had just been trying to cover. With a jolt, BB-8 whizzed, whirled, screamed and electronic like scream and spin out of control, shooting off left. At the same time, Poe took a shock to the system, sending him with a jolt and flying right, his body tumbling and rolling to a stop in the rain, eyes closed. 

“Poe!” Someone yelled from the hanger, several people running to their commanders limp body. Someone else ran out and checked on Beebee, scooping the little droid up, pushing arms back inside it’s little body and taking the droid inside where it was safe too. 

A medical crew came and got Poe on a stretcher, hauling him inside and to the hospital as fast as they could go. 

When Finn heard about what happened he abandoned his own station, rushing off to medical and nearly crashing into a nurse, demanding to see Poe. He was soaked to the bone from rain, cold and dripping everywhere, but he wasn’t leaving until he saw his best friend and… and… whatever they were. He just needed to see him. 

It took them twenty minutes to get Finn calm enough to dry off and explain that they were doing everything they could for him. Once they allowed him into the room, Finn was at Poe’s side, pulling a chair over and taking his hand. It had been months ago where they had been in reversed roles. Rey had to go find Skywalker, and Poe stuck around to hold Finn’s hand while he recovered. 

“Come on, Dameron. You have to wake up out of this.” Finn said at a whisper, staring at the man's face. He couldn’t lose him. Not to a stupid electrical storm. The man, if he had to go, would go out in a blaze of glory, not like this. “They said you stopped breathing…” He whispered, almost scared. “Said your heart stopped.” He squeezed the man's hand hard, growling a bit. “Damn it, Poe! You can’t do this to me. You’re one of us. I’m part of you guys. We have to stick together.” 

Finn rested his head at the side of the others bed, eyes closed and holding his hand. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted Poe to wake up. He wanted Rey to come back from training for the day. She should be here too. Maybe the storm kept them away. Finn felt sick, but he waited. 

On the other side of the compound, Snap Wexley was trying to get BB-8 working again. Crouched down by the little droid, he plugged in some wires, poked at doors and arms, and tried a few tools to get the ball droid working again. “Come on little guy. Wake up. Poe’s going to be so mad if you got hurt.” 

“ _She_ will wake up one she gets her systems running again.” Jessika Pava said from behind Snap, coming over to lean her hands on his back and shoulders, tilting so she was leaning over him to look at BB-8. 

“It’s a droid, Jess. It has no gender.” Snap said with a chuckle, leaning in to work on some wiring on the droid. 

“A lot of droids have gender of some sort. Beebee can be anything she wants.” 

“Yeah, well, Poe calls it Buddy so I assumed.” He shrugged, going to work still. “Anyhow, right now she’s shut off, and I really want to get her working before Poe wakes up. He’ll be heartbroken if Beebee’s down.” 

Just as he said it, there was a snap and fizz. Suddenly BB-8’s head turned, righted itself, and snapped to attention again. The large black linse came to life as well, opening and turning it’s head to look up at Snap and Jess. 

“Hey there buddy. You scared us for a bit.” Snap said with a wide grin, reaching up to scratch at his beard, a bit proud to have helped. 

Jess leaned over him and smiled down at BB-8 as well. “Good morning, sunshine. Glad to see you awake again.” She kissed her three fingers then reached out to pat the top of the droids head, smiling cheerfully. “Come on, we can get you to medical if you’d like.” 

The droids head spun slowly around, taking in the hanger and work area. For a moment BB-8 was calm, but looking up to Snap, then Jess, then down at it’s own body, suddenly it started to roll backwards. Slowly back, back, and then screamed, that little robotic scream sound. Doors opened on it’s little round body and parts shot out. A lighter suddenly in front, two cables shot out and fell to the floor, a screwdriver arm waved from behind and something else shout out and… leaked, black oil all over the floor. 

Doors opened and closed and parts flew in and shot out. The head spun around and BB-8 made some of the worst sounds it had ever made. Noises that didn’t seem to be anything at all. Both pilots were pretty good at understanding Astromech droids too, but this was gibberish even to them. 

“Maybe Beebee isn’t really… ah, okay yet.” He said, reaching out to try to calm the droid down. 

“Maybe you should shut it off, before it gets worse. Poe can look at Beebee when he wakes up.” 

The droid stopped suddenly at that. Everything came back inside doors and closed. The droid stared up at the two of them, black eye lense going wide. 

“No…” Snap said softly, moving to stand and put his tools up. “Beebee will be fine. Might just be a small thing. Let’s get it to Poe’s room. He’ll want to see a friendly face if he wakes up.” 

“When… when he wakes up.” Jess corrected somberly, standing fully as well. She nodded to BB-8 and then started to walk. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you to your brother. He’ll be okay. You guys just took a bad shock to the system. Human systems aren't so easy to turn on is all.” 

The little droid suddenly moved, as if in a panic, and rolled, wobbling left and right and not at all seeming to be on it’s normal proper track, but it whizzed by the two pilot friends and out of the hanger, suddenly ‘sprinting’ for medical. Jess and Snap had to run to catch up and follow. 

BB-8 rolled so fast on such wet ground and took such a hard turn and out of control that the little droid tumbled head over body and off to the side, getting stuck in a mud puddle. It squealed and screamed, spinning and kicking up dirt, but getting nowhere. Normally, BB-8 would shoot a cable out to pull out of this issue, but right now the droid was really not acting right. 

Snap and Jess were just able to catch up, helping to pull the mud covered droid out of it’s hole with some effort. 

In Medical Finn rested near by, eyes half open and staring, watching Poe’s chest rise and fall. They said all signs read normal. He’d be fine, once he woke up. That his brain just needed the rest is all. To recharge a bit. 

Finn didn’t care, he was worried. Worried and unable to sleep. He waited, and watched, breathing along with Poe. 

It was hours, and Finn had started to stare for so long at the same spot that he might actually have fallen asleep while holding his eyes open. In the bed, Poe started to move though. At first it was just a stronger draw of breath. A shift of hips. His hand tightening around Finn’s hand was what got the others attention though. 

Finn sat up suddenly, grinning down at Poe with relief in his eyes. “Hey, buddy. Good to see you moving around. Whoa, whoa, take it easy, huh?” He said as Poe started to snap up to sit. “You scared me half to death. Take it easy, you had a hard shock!” 

Poe blinked, sitting up in full and staring at Finn. He looked down at Finn’s hand holding his as well, head tilting. “Friend-Finn.” He said flatly, looking down at their hands still. “You hold hands.” He pointed out, as if this were a fact that had to be repeated. “You hold hands when scared. When you need comfort. You hold hands when you run. Should we be running?” Poe asked, moving now to turn and lower his legs over the edge of the bed. Frowning. 

Finn stood, but moved to steady the other, as if to make sure he didn’t get up. “Man, you sure you’re all right enough to be getting up like that?” He said, giving Poe a weird look. He was talking off. 

Poe’s face suddenly… lit up like he just realized something. He ripped his hand from Finn’s hand and reached down. He reached down and started to touch his legs. He had legs! and knees. THESE are knees, and they bend just one way! And he was soft. SO soft. He ran his hand over his legs and up his body. No, not all of him was soft. Nice, very nice. 

Both hands suddenly ran over his face, feeling the features. Poe let out the strangest girlish kind of high pitched squeal and flung himself from the bed. He seemed to intend to hit the floor with his feet, and they did hit the floor, but instead of stepping he dropped right to the floor, knees first and then the rest of his body, tumbling over with a crash. 

“Oh no! Oh no! Am I broken?!” He said suddenly, arms shooting out to his sides, drawing back in, shooting out again and then back. Palms pushing to the floor. “Oh… oh! okay!” And suddenly he pushed himself up, rolled over to sit on his butt, legs twisted. He looked up at Finn and SMILED. A huge smile. “I got this. I can do this. This is me. I can do this.” 

Finn. Finn stood back, looking at Poe weirdly. Like he wasn’t sure what to do. He opened his mouth to call “Nurse?” To the side, still staring at Poe. 

“No! no! Don’t call her in here. She doesn’t like me!” Poe protested suddenly, reaching hands down to grab a leg and throw it out so he was sitting sprawled on the floor. “It's fine, Friend-Finn. It’s fine!” And he started to stand, wobbly at first, getting to his feet and moving, slapping at the door to shut it, then grinning as he stood. Hands out to the side, as if for balance, legs spread out but knees turned in. His butt stuck out a bit too far at first, and his chest leaned forward a bit too much, but that grin… he was grinning like a wild man taking his first steps. “This. Is. So. Cool!” 

Finn stood there still speechless, a bit unnerved, and very unsure. “Ah… Poe?” he started, then his eyes narrowed, and he spoke louder, and a bit upset. “Whatthehell!?” his voice was a run on of what the hell, and he wasn’t sure that conveyed his confusion enough as it was. 

Poe suddenly turned more to Finn, and with two awkward steps, he flung his arms around the other man, leaning in heavy and starting to hug him. Suddenly REALLY hugging him. Poe’s eyes started to leak, crying over Finn’s shoulder. His arms tightened around Finn and in a soft whispered voice said. “This is a hug.” A gasp of breath and. “This is a hug!” 

“Y-yes. It’s a hug.” Finn said, and wrapped his arms around his sorta boyfriend. He felt a bit scared. “Poe, come on… you’re scaring me.” He hugged the other back harder, worried. So very worried.

“Friend-Finn! This is a HUG! I’ve never got to hug anyone before! This is my first hug! I have had hugs before but I have never got to GIVE one! You aren’t the person I want to hug most, but you will do. I am so happy!” Poe said in a fast and giddy sounding voice. 

And as sudden as the hug came, Poe drew back, eyes wide. “Oh. OH! Oh Maker! Does this mean I can eat? CAN I EAT?!” And before Finn could say anything, Poe awkwardly started to turn and run for the door, hospital gown flapping open in the back and not caring. He pulled the door open and stumbled out of the room. A wild look on his face as he looked left, right, and then center, down a hall. There was a nurses station there, and with several clumsy steps he started to run down to the station. 

Finn followed out, looking stunned and not at all sure what to do. He watched as nurse ducked back in surprise as a half dressed Dameron ran past like a flash. 

Poe reached the nurses station and looked around. No food, but… “Coffee!” There was a pot brewing. Half done. Reaching for the pot he pulled it out and sniffed it. Eyes going side suddenly. 

“It smells so bad! Oh! I can smell things! This smells BAD!” He yelled loudly as he sniffed it again. “Can I drink? Oh! I want to try drinking!” And suddenly Poe was tipping the half brewed pot of coffee back to take a good long sip. 

There was a pause. A long pause. And then he let out a great big BLAH! Shoving the pot back into the maker, a mess having been left as it had kept dripping with out the pot. 

“Gross! That tasted terrible! That didn’t taste good at all!” And then Poe folded over, both hands clamping down on his mouth and throat. A loud groan and cry suddenly. He dropped to the floor, legs spread out and knees together. Both hands over his face, he looked up to see the Nurse and Finn staring at him. 

He started to cry. His eyes were wide and watering and crying. Opening his mouth he let out a sob. “It’s hot!” And let out a sob again, because it hurt. 

“Dameron! What the hell has gotten into you?!” The Nurse suddenly came to life, mad at the idiot pilots actions. She moved to try to help him, as did Finn, but Poe sobbed again at being yelled at and stated to stand. Crying like a baby as he did. “I’m sorry! It hurt! I didn’t know it would hurt! This is hurt? I don’t like it. I don’t like it at all! I’m sorry!” 

Finn slid an arm around Poe, still wildly bewildered by all this. “It’s okay, man. You’ve had a bad day. Come on… we really need to get you back into bed. Back into bed and maybe knocked out a bit. And a Doctor. Can we get a doctor, Nurse, _PLEASE?_ ” 

Just as the Nurse and Finn started to take a half dressed, crying Poe back to his room, a loud high pitched shriek from a droid was heard. Muddy tracks trailing behind it as it rolled down the medical hall. 

Suddenly BB-8 stopped short and screamed again, electronic and shrill. 

Suddenly Poe stopped short and screamed as well, a hand pointing down the hall at BB-8. His eyes went wide and he pushed away from Finn and the nurse. Awkwardly running, the human crashed to his knees and slid the last foot on the floor, leaning over and wrapping his arms around the droid. 

“I don’t like it! I don’t like this! My casing! My circuits! Give it back!” Poe said and hugged the droid hard, crying over the little ball. 

The droid tried to talk, the sound still gibberish to Finn, but it didn’t come across as anything to anyone else either. Poe drew back, running a hand over his face and whining. “Slow down. I can’t understand you. You didn’t break me did you!? Am I broken!? Slow down! You can’t talk Standard like this. Do it more like…” And suddenly Poe was making more robotic sounds, though his vocal cords weren’t meant to make those sounds, so they sounded strange nonetheless. He drew back, frowning. “Humans aren’t made to talk proper, are they? Papa-Poe, is that you in there? I don’t like this. I can’t get your eyes to stop leaking fluid and I hurt!” 

The droid whined mournfully, head dropping. 

“I burned your mouth. I’m sorry. I just wanted to try drinking. It smelled bad. It tasted bad. It’s not oil at all. It burned. It hurt. I don’t like this. I got to hug Finn. I don’t like it otherwise but I got to hug Finn. This is all bad. I hurt my knee too. It hurts to stand on it. Why are you so breakable? Why are you so muddy!? Did you roll in mud? I’m not made for mud!” 

Finn stood back, staring, stunned. “Beebee?” He suddenly said, eyes wider now as Poe’s body shirted, looking back at Finn. 

“It’s BeeBee. Yes Friend-Finn.” The pilot said, and started to cry again, hands coming over his face. 

“Well… that’s not at all creepy.” Snap said from behind the droid now, Jessika standing beside him and both staring at their Commander and the droid. Jess stood with her arms crossed and Snap stood, jaw dropped and mouth opened, much like Finn was at the moment. 

The Nurse started to fuss, trying to get everyone to cooperate and get ‘Poe’ back to bed, and haul the damn droid in as well. She intended to call a Doctor as she tried to get control of her ward once more.

By morning, everyone had come and gone, checked in on the strange things that happened and left as Finn showed them the door to go. General Liea showed up to check on boys and droid.

When Leia first came through the door she saw Finn, arms crossed and looking surly, sitting guard by the door. She saw BB-8 sitting on one side of the room, and Poe sitting, bored looking, cross legged on the end of the bed. If she had it right, that the was the droid, and the poor droid that just whistled and lifted its little head was Poe. 

“How are you boys doing in here?” The short General asked as the door closed, she stood, dressed in a nice dress with long, long purple vest over it. Her hair was done up interestingly enough, but simple. She rested her hands on her hips as she looked over the others. Still an impressive force to be reckoned with. 

Finn had sat up, frowning up at the General. “Things are… interesting.” 

And Poe, or… well, BeeBeePoe sat up and hopped off the bed, his eyes as large as a child's. His mouth opened and he gasped. Like a child he started to rock back and forth from one foot to the other. He looked down at PoeBee-8 and she whispered. “Can I? Can I!? Oh please?!” 

PoeBee-Ate let out a sighed like doot and rolled it’s head to the side. 

BeeBeePoe suddenly moved to the General, eyes wide, wider than she had ever seen them before. And with tears in them as well? Leia drew back a bit, surprised, but suddenly Poe moved to hug her, carefully reaching his arms around her and hugging her firmly but not too firm. “I always wanted to do this.” He whispered and snuggled in a bit to hug the General. 

Leia looked a bit startled, glanced to the droid on the floor of the room, who moaned again and looked away. She then smiled and wrapped her arms around Poe’s body, leaning in to peck a small kiss to the side of his head. “You’ve always wanted to hug me, Beebee?” 

There was a nod, and a sniffle, before BeeBeePoe drew back, reaching up to rub tears from his eyes. “Yes. Papa-Poe won't do it, but he wants to. He wants to do it often. Because he thinks you sometimes need them. That you have sad eyes and sometimes you need a hug, but you’re the General and so he won't. I tell him he should. He never listens to me. You look sad. It’s in the eyes. Even BeeBee knows.” 

“Beebee…” Finn said, as if to say the little droid should shut it’s mouth now. But the droid kept talking. 

“Hugs are nice. I got to hug Finn too. Papa-Poe’s heart rate always goes up when he hugs Finn. I figured it must be nice. It is nice. I thought you needed a Poe hug too. They are nice. I want one again too. From him. I can’t hug myself though. I want to go. I don’t like this. Can we go?” 

PoeBee-8 suddenly let his rounded body tilt back, and with a hard THUNK his droid head hit the wall, like he was pounding his head into it. 

Leia chuckled softly, moved into give Poe’s body another small hug, before walking over to the droid body, crouching near it. “And thank you, too, Poe.” She ran a hand over a sensor, wondering if he can feel it or not. She always wondered how droids felt. “We’re contacting Luke and Rey. They’re out in the north and should be coming back soon. I’m hoping Luke can do something about this. In the meantime, how are you guys holding up?” 

PoeBee-ate moaned, and tried to talk. It didn’t come out right at all, so no one understood. 

Finn rubbed at the slow growing stubble at his jaw, frowning. “I think BeeBee is bored, and Poe is distraught. Otherwise, they’re doing fine. Maybe. I honestly can’t tell.” 

“Can I go out. I want to talk to the ships like this. Or eat. I want to eat. Or go out into the rain. Can we go for a walk, please?” 

“For now, we need you to stay here.” Leia said politely, standing again and going over to squeeze Finn’s shoulder softly. “We’re trying to fix this as best as we can. Just hang in there a bit longer.” The General said before leaving, chuckling as the door closed. What a strange situation. She did really hope they could get it fixed. 

It was later that day when Finn came back with a small tray of food and cool water for him and Poe’s body that he nearly dropped the tray. He came in to find that the door was partly open, that a sheet was wrapped around PoeBee-ate’s body and tied him to the leg of the bed. And that BeeBeePoe was missing completely. “Oh no…” 

Somewhere else completely, outside of medical and out in the open was a medical gown dressed Poe, bare butt showing as he walked. Beebee had gotten the hang of walking. It had gotten the hang of using arms and legs and walking and even skipping. Some people had to move out of ‘Poe’s’ way as he strut down the corridor, arms swinging, leg strides long, proud, and back of his gown completely open and flapping.

A couple of girls giggled, turning to watch him walk off, whistling as he did. 

Poe stopped, looking shoved then annoyed at the whistle. “Rude!” Whatever they had ‘said’ BeeBee found it rude and went on, now in a bad mood. How mean. 

BeeBee made it to the mess hall, and soon had four trays of food stacked up on on table, a fork trying to shove a bite of everything into the Poe Mouth. Some things were delicious and ended up being devoured. Other things went into the mouth, were partly processed, then spit out back onto the tray, loudly, in a disgusted kind of way. 

Some people got up and moved, mumbling about how gross Poe was being. What was wrong with him? 

When done and bored with that (and honestly, BeeBee felt like the body couldn’t store any more fuel, it felt bloated and was hard to move after a while), the Droid-in-human-form took off in another direction (little did the droid know, Finn had just skittered to a stop in the mess hall, looking for it). 

Coming to one of the guys from a Pathfinder group, BeeBeePoe stopped them and laid into them suddenly. “You are a bad, bad, bad, droid hating bad person. I keep telling him to tell you that. He won't. I say ‘Tell him he is a bad, bad, bad, droid hating bad person’ but he won't, because he’s too nice but I don’t like you!” 

BeeBeePoe stormed off, stomping bare feet on the ground, leaving the Resistance trooper standing there, confused and unsure, glancing back to watch Poe’s bare butt as he stormed off. Um… 

Finn was close on it’s trail. He kept hearing people giggling, or chatting about Commander Dameron being a bit off today. Or how they got a hug from Poe, but he was half dressed and it was strange. “Come on, Poe… this is getting ridiculous. I think you’re giving away more hugs and gropes then you give me.” It was a tease, but the little ball droid that was currently Poe made a growled like robotic sound and followed swiftly, he too getting used to how to mentally pilot a droid. 

It as another twenty minutes before they got to the far side of the compound, seeing a group of ladies and a man leaning over a railing and giggling. Finn looked down to the droid, who looked up at him, then both ran and rolled over to see what was going on. 

“Is Poe feeling well?” One of them asked Finn as they saw him come to look as well. The man looked down to the droid and smiled. “Bet you’re glad you’re the sane one of the two of you, huh Beebee-ate?” The group laughed and wandered off. 

Finn stood there and sighed, looking down at the railing. The hospital gown was hanging over the rail and a bush.

He stood there, staring off out at the rain, out at a small patch of grass and wildflowers, that were currently being beaten down by the water. In the middle of it stood the short pilot body, arms out, head back, and looking as if he were enjoying the rain for the first time ever. He was nude as the day he was born though, standing there, drenched in rain. 

“At least it’s a good view.” Finn told PoeBee-ate with a small smile. 

BLAT!! The droid made the worst annoyed sound, huffing and sitting there, like a pouty child. 

“It’s not a bad view.” A man’s voice said from behind them. 

Finn spun around, eyes wide as he stared at Master Skywalker in his robes, Rey standing just beside him, her staff in hand. Both were soaked in rain water but neither looked cold or miserable as most people did. 

“I see you found him.” Luke said, coming to the railing to glance over at the human spinning around in the rain. He then gave a smile to Finn. “We went to medical to help, but it appears he’d already left.” 

Rey came over to Finn’s side and leaned in to look, smirking out and down at the view. She then looked over at the small droid, who was now rocking back and forth and looking anywhere but at Rey, Finn or Luke. “Poor Poe…” 

Luke started to move, walking past the others with a mysterious little smile on his bearded face. He reached down to tap the droid softly. “Can you roll through grass?” 

PoeBee-ate nodded and started to follow, thunk, thunk, thunk, down steps to the lower level, and rolling on wet grass just fine with Skywalker. 

Finn and Rey watched, both leaning over the railing and chatting softly together. Finn explaining what happened and things that had gone on while they waited. Rey explaining the way that the Master said he might be able to help. 

They watched as Luke came down and got a sudden glomp hug from the naked Poe, arms wrapped around his neck and then animatedly talking to him. After a bit, the two humans sat in the wet grass, enjoying the falling rain and and still talking, a small ball droid sitting beside on the other side of Luke and looking, as well as a droid can, bored and upset over life.

It was another thirty minutes before Poe’s body leaned over to hug Skywalker again, and nodded strongly. Finn and Rey watched as the Jedi master put his hand on the head of both Poe and Beebee. One moment they were sitting there, silent and frozen. The next moment they watched as Poe’s body jerks and fell over backwards, limp in the grass. 

BB-8’s body tilted forward and lights shut down. A moment after, the head rolled up again, and there was a coherent stream of robotic words starting to babble out again. Luke chuckled, petting the droid on the head. 

The two younger ones smiled from the top, though they both held their breath, shoulder to shoulder, watching Poe’s naked body lay in the grass. He looked like he was sleeping. 

Then suddenly his body jerked, his arms flung up and he was sitting up suddenly. Looking around in shock at first. Then he saw his droid. His hand flung out to try to reach past Luke as he yelled “BeeBee-Ate!” And the droid yelped and rolled backwards, trying to get away. 

Poe took a moment, as if he were about to get up and sprint after it, but then he yelped himself, arms coming around himself to cover his bits, and try to warm up. 

Finn grinned, letting out a breath of air, head dropping a bit. “I was really worried I’d be dating a droid for a while.” 

“Oh, are you two officially dating now?” Rey said with a smirk, still looking out at the nice sight of Poe in the buff. 

Finn frowned. “I… don’t know. I suppose so. Maybe. Hey! Eyes up here, sister.” He laughed, poking her in the shoulder. When he looked back out to them, the Jedi master had stood and was draping his robes over Poe’s form, helping him stand. For a moment he wondered if Poe was all right, as he suddenly moved like he was going to be sick. 

And then he was. Dropped over and vomiting the extra food the droid had shoved into his body before. Finn could hear him coughing and hacking, and watched as Luke rubbed a hand over his back, helping. 

A metal clink of cables could be heard, and then a thunk, thunk, thunk of the ball droid pulling itself up the steps, rolling on the last part and moving to hide behind Rey’s legs. BeeBee started to spew words, beeps and whines at the girl, swiftly. Sadly. 

Rey crouched down and leaned in to give the droid a hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to get a hug, but I like you better this way anyhow. What? Oh, yes I do.” She protested the droids protests. Rubbing the top of the droids head, she grinned at it. “Have fun though?” An affirmative sound was made. “I thought so. Glad you’re back to normal though.” 

Finn chuckled, patting the droid as well. “Beebee. I do love you, but I’m rather glad to have Poe back in his proper body.”

As Luke and Poe came back up the steps, Poe was shivering, arms around himself tightly, the Jedi robes held close, even if they were soaked too. He shivered and his teeth chattered, looking miserable as he saw his to friends and his droid. 

Luke spoke first. “It looks like the transfer went well. Though it looks like someone got a little carried away with dinner.” He said, peeking at BB-8 as the droid shrank back behind Rey’s legs and gave a mournful tone. Luke chucked softly at that. “I’d hate to see what Artoo would do if he were in the same position.” 

“Oh maker, don’t talk about food.” Poe said with a groan, arms pulled around his middle. “I never want to eat again. I think my mouth is burnt. My throat is sore. I’m naked in the rain in a Master's robes. This has been the worst day.” 

“You don’t even want to know how many people saw you like this too.” Finn pointed out with a grin, coming over to bump his side to Poe’s. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and warm again, huh?” 

Poe shivered, and leaned in to kiss Finn on the cheek, and nuzzled his face for a moment trying to steal some warmth, teeth chattering. “At least BeeBee didn’t kiss anyone.” And then glanced at the ball, eyeing it. “Did you?” 

BB-8 suddenly let out a BLAT sound, and a negative sound at that. 

Poe frowned. “Because he’s mine and I kind of like him.” 

BB-8 made another sound that kind of sounded like’ oh, gross’ which made Rey and Luke both laugh at whatever the droid said. Finn gave them all an off put look. 

Poe groaned and rolled his eyes, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing over it. Groaning in complete embarrassment. 

“Why don’t we take this inside.” Luke said softly, starting to guide Poe, Finn and the others towards the building and corridors again. 

BB-8 rolled along ahead of them, in perfect formation, whistling properly and sounding happy. It wasn’t a bad experience, but BB-8 was glad to be back in it’s perfect and wonderful body. When Snap tells BeeBee later, that Poe made the body shoot oil first thing, even BeeBee would be a bit embarrassed about all this. After all, accidentally shooting oil in a small spill like that is really embarrassing! What if one of the other droids saw?! 

Poe was just glad to get back to his body. He was still suffering from the shock the night before, as well as the burnt tongue and throat, the twisted ankle and bent knee, and a few days later he caught a cold, coughing and sneezing every few minutes, miserable and fevered. BB-8 made sure to help as best it could, bringing the human data cards to read and encouragement to get better. 

Humans were delicate things. 

He really needed to take better care of himself.


End file.
